Mystery Men
by CallMeStranger
Summary: The avengers go to Japan! Fun!Sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, most of you won't get this, but if you do, then I officially deem you AWESOME. This story was requested by a friend of mine, Hollyleaf6. She's a great author so check her out when you can!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the avengers, and I will never own anyone as cool as L. The cake told me. The cake never lies, if I'm wrong, may god strike me dead.**

"Guess what guys? We're going to Japan!" Tony announced one morning at the stark tower. All the avengers groaned. _Not another vacation! _They all thought. But there was no stopping Tony when he had an idea, and it's not like ALL of his ideas ended in chaos. Only like, 90% of the time.

"Tony are you sure we should do this?" Bruce asked. Japan didn't seem like the best place for the hulk to show up.

" I hate it when you call meetings so early in the morning just to drag us halfway around the world." Clint added from his spot on top of the kitchen counter.

" I hate these meetings in general." Natasha added, taking a sip of coffee from her mug.

"No buts about it. I already had Jarvis buy us tickets for the plane ride there!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. "You're going wether you like it or not."

"Stark, calm down before you blow a gasket." Steve said, not wanting a repeat of their last vacation.

Which explained why they were in Japan exactly two days later, at the top of a five star hotel, getting drunk. Again. Not all of them, Natasha and Clint were out exploring, Thor was still in Asgard, captain couldn't get drunk, so that left tony and Bruce. Not a great idea, but if tony was going to get drunk that high up, he needed supervision. Not that Bruce was going to drink, intentionally.

"Oh come on! I've never tried wine from Japan! It might not affect you, you have to try to find out." Tony tried to convince Bruce.

"Tony, I don't think the other guy would like to experiment using that logic, and quite frankly, neither would I." Bruce replied. "Just get me a water." (Let me tell you, NOT a good idea.) Tony smirked.

"Coming right up!" tony said, his back turned to Bruce so he wouldn't see him pour the clear liquid into the bottle. Bruce thanked him and took a sip.

The liquid burned his throat as it made its way into his system. "TONY, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bruce choked. Tony didn't get a chance to respond as Bruce started gagging, his clothes tearing as his skin turned slightly green.

"Shit." Tony cursed and stumbled towards the stairs, just as the roaring monster jumped of the building and made his way through the streets of Japan.

L's POV

L reached for one of the little candies on the plate in front of him, relieved that the Kira meeting was over. Despite the situation, he had many other cases to work on. Then the floor started rumbling and L heard a loud roar come from outside.

Watari's face flashed onto L's computer. "Sir, there is a security breach at ground level. I advise you evacuate immediately." He warned. No sooner did he say this did the building tilt dangerously and whatever was attacking roared again, this time closer.

_Well this is an unfortunate event, I just got this building furnished! _L thought bitterly.

L didn't even flinch as he grabbed a bag of sweets and a suitcase of confidential files. On his way to his emergency helicopter, L stopped to look over the edge of the building, in curiosity. At the bottom was a giant, green, almost human like figure attacking the building and a few other things on the street as well. His eyes widened and he jumped into the helicopter hurriedly.

As soon as they were out of range of harm, Watari circled around to take in the damage. "What should we do L?" He questioned the man huddled in the back of the helicopter.

"Don't kill it. Whatever you do, don't kill it. Try, Knocking it out." He suggested, biting his Thumb nail.

Watari nodded and pushed a button, revealing firearms loaded with tranquilizers. Target in sight, watari pushed another button, and the monster howled in outrage before tumbling to the ground. "What now?" He asked.

L bit his lip. "Retrieve." He muttered.

**What happens next? (I know its a short chappie but the rest will be longer) Stay tuned people, more will happen. Don't be afraid to comment on how much it sucked/rocked. That little box down there won't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Hey, welcome back. I won't keep you too long, because... Well, I think we all know why you're here.**

**Disclaimer: One day I will own the avengers, but today is not that day.**

Bruce's POV-

I woke up in a giant building. It was abandoned. A warehouse of some sort maybe? I looked around and only found a pair of clothes folded right next to me. _What did I do?_ I thought as I got dressed. Then I remember. "Tony." I growled. I can't believe he did that. A sound from behind startled me.

"Who is Tony?" The man asked. The man was hunched over in the corner, staring at me with his huge eyes. He didn't look like he got much sleep.

"WOAH! Where did you come from?" I jumped. I could of sworn he wasn't there before...

The man blinked. "I'm sorry to startle you, but to be fair you did wreck my building, and I am merely curious as to who you are and what just happened." The man (much to my surprise) crawled over to me and sat down again, patting the cold concrete in front of him. "You can call me Ryuzaki."

"Well Ryuzaki,my name's Dr. Banner. I'm a scientist who just came here for vacation and what just happened was a mistake and I'm sorry about your building but-" I paused while joining him on the floor. "Did I hurt anybody?"

Ryuzaki pulled something out from behind him. A bag filled with something. He pulled out a candy and popped it in his mouth. "No, there was no one in my building but me and an assistant. As for the rest of the street, only a few cars and a fire hydrant. It's quite a mess over there now, thanks to you." He noted thoughtfully while sucking on the candy.

"You know, most people would have just run away." I nodded towards him. "How come you didn't?"

Ryuzaki continued to stare at me. "Because I'm interested in how you change into that green monster. Besides, where else will I go now?" L muttered.

_Will he ever let that go? _I wondered. "It's complicated. I turn into the hulk whenever I get angry due to a gamma ray incident, so now..."

Ryuzaki stood up suddenly. "That's interesting indeed Dr., but I'm afraid I must get going. I have to find a place where I can set up base." He explained walking over to the entrance. " All the cameras data on that street have been erased and I won't be pressing charges, so you may leave now.

"Wait, you find a man/monster who ruined your home or whatever it was, then you ask him some questions and tell him to leave?" I spluttered.

The man nodded. "What else should I do Dr? Experiment on you? I was merely interested in what you are, and you're obviously not a threat. If you were, then we would have a problem." He explained." Unless there's something you'd like to say?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess not, is there anything I can do?" I asked warily.

" I don't think so." Ryuzaki muttered and walked out the door.

"Wait! Wait! I called, getting up to follow him, when his head poked around the door.

"Yes?"

" I feel bad for what happened. Look, my friends and I are renting this hotel for ourselves. The whole thing actually, so if you'd like, you could live with us there for a while." I suggested.

The man just stood there, and started biting his thumb nail again. A few minutes went by before he answered. "You're friends wouldn't mind?" He questioned.

I smiled despite the situation. "No, I don't think so."

"Then lead the way Dr." He exclaimed and grabbed a few suitcases from behind the door. I quircked my brow at this. _Why didn't he take those before?_ Then I head out the door with Ryuzaki in tow.

-Later-

When we finally made it back to the hotel it was starting to get dark. I pushed my finger up to my lips and ryuzaki just blinked back at me. We crept our way down the hall to the main floor. There we heard voices. I signaled for ryuzaki to stop and he crouched onto the floor obediently.

"How the hell do you lose a hulk?" I heard Natasha hiss.

"He jumped off the building! What was I suppost to do, lure him back and destroy the hotel?" Tony asked sheepishly.

" Great. What do you say we do now Tony?" Captain snapped.

" I say if we send out a search party we'll find him by-"

" No need for that guys, I found my way home." I strolled into the room. (Ok so maybe I was messing with them a little bit but the look on their faces were priceless)

Tony smiled and pointed at me. "See? I told you he'd be fine!" and slung his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and took a spot on one of the couches.

Clint frowned. "How do you do that?"

Tony shrugged. "Things just work out for me." Steve smirked.

" I hate to break up this little reunion party, but I have something to show you." I interrupted.

" Aww, you didn't bring home a stray again did you?" Tony pouted.

" Um, sort of." I replied. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Guys meet Ryuzaki, ryuzaki, guys." I introduced.

" What is he doing here?" Natasha's eyes widened as he tilted his head and crawled over to the table to pluck a few cherries from the bowl.

" I may or may not have wrecked his building." I coughed.

Ryuzaki stood up again and moved to shake her hand. Natasha stepped back. "Uh, hi."

"So what, he's staying here?" Steve asked. "Is that really a good idea?"

" I won't bother anyone." Ryuzaki chided and moved closer to the door.

" No, no it's a great idea. Get back here hunchback." Tony called. Ryuzaki stared at him, cautiously moving towards him.

"You can call me ryuzaki." He noted.

" Yeah, that's cute hunchback." Ryuzaki stuck out his tounge at him, revealing a tied cherry stem on the tip of it.

" Oh that's nice." Tony grimaced and turned to get a drink.

"So you don't mind him?" I guestured to the man.

"Hey, I have a heart you know. Our hulk smashes your house, we give you a place to stay. Its only fair." Tony said in mock hurt.

Ryuzaki settled on the arm of the chair and started biting his nail, again.

"Right well, this is Tony, and Steve, Clint, and Natasha. You know me already so I guess I'll be the one to show you to your room." I guessed and Ryuzaki nodded.

"That would be nice." then he trudged over to his bags and pulled them along with him a eye followed me. "Here we are. It should be big enough." I hoped.

"Ryuzaki crawled around on the floor again. Then he turned and stared at me. "Thank you. You may leave now." He pointed to the door.

" Oh, right. Right, well bye then." I glanced back on the way out and he shut the door in my face. Huh, pretty subtle. Whatever.

as soon as I made my way back to the room, everyone glared at me. "What?"

"We don't jus let people in here all the time Bruce. He doesn't look very trustworthy." Natasha muttered bitterly.

"We'll it's not entirely my fault." I said shooting tony a glance. Which to my delight, he actually winced at.

"Fine, he can stay for awhile, but where will he go when we leave hmm?" Tony asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I really don't know tony, but he'll be fine where he is for now. If he can afford a whole building than he can afford a little house."I suggested.

"Then tell me this." Tony replied. "Why is he here then?"

"I-I don't- look, I offered him a place to stay alright?" I stuttered. "There's no harm in it."

"We'll see about that." Tony muttered.

**Is L a threat? (I don't think so, but it's L we're talking about so...) Imagine what would happen if they teame up? Hmm, I'll think more about it until the next chapter. Until then, why don't you talk to that little box Down there. He gets lonely when I'm not on. :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Team

**Author's Note: Before you explode... I know, I know. I haven't updated this particular story for a while. I've been ah- *cough* "Working" on another story. But that's obviously not a good enough reason. Mostly because some of you out there just need a break for once. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously guys? I thought we were past this. Or do I need to start digging another Underground Railroad?**

Tony's POV-

Ok, ill admit it. The guy was kind of freaking me out. Just a *tad*. I mean seriously. The way he talked, the way he..."walked" (more like slouched), and most surprisingly, his appetite. You know one time I time back to our little hotel to find him in the living room, sitting in that little way he does. Scooping jam out of a jar with his right hand, and drinking some...coffee?... Out of a cup with the other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING?!" I couldn't help but cry.

He just sat there with his wide eyes and licked his fingers. "Oh this? This is jam. It's very good. Would you like some?"

I did a double take. "You expect me to eat jam...by itself...OUT OF A JAR?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe you'd prefer this drink...coffee is it?" He questioned, pouring another cup.

I shook my head. "You are really something there hunchback." I said, taking the cup. He licked his lips in reply.

I wasn't paying attention. I mean now, I REALLY wished I had. I took a sip of the drink, keeping my eyes on Ryuzaki. When I tipped the cup back, an unbelievably sweet mouthful of coffee ran down my throat as an even bigger pile of slush plopped on the edge of my mouth.

"Gah!" I coughed and sputtered, spitting it out. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and winced. The gritty feeling still in my mouth.

"THAT was NOT coffee man! That was sugar with a hint of liquid!" I hissed, angry as hell.

"More for me then." Ryuzaki claimed, and took a nice long sip of his sugary coffee. "Ahh, Delicious!" Then he started typing away on his computer, fingers flying.

I wiped my mouth again and made a point of glaring at him before walking over. "What are you up to?"

"Updating Watari on my present location in case anything happens." He replied, not missing a beat.

"That hurts. You don't trust us?" I gasped in mock pain.

Ryuzaki stopped typing and looked over his shoulder at me. "I trusted someone once. Not completely, but I wanted to. Just as I suspected, he would of killed me had I not captured him. Now..." He trailed off, fingering his watch. "I'm more careful of my surroundings." Then he resumed his work as if nothing had happened.

"OOOkkkkkkkk. You know what? That sounds like a lot of fun, but I think I just heard someone call my name. We'll talk about this later." I said, excusing myself from this ever so awkward conversation. I didn't even know the guy and he just spilled something that should be pretty personal. Right? Well, I didn't know. This was hunchback we were talking about. Bruce's pet-I mean- guest. But I did know one thing. We were so not talking about that later.

Yet here we were now. I was stuck with him in my lab. In. My. LAB. Let me tell you, not very many people are aloud there besides me, Bruce, pepper occasionally, (obviously JARVIS), and occasionally Natasha who does whatever the hell she wants whenever she wants to. That was annoying, but not as annoying as this guy.

"So this isn't your real lab?" He questioned, looking around.

"Pff-No!" I laughed. "Mine is so much better and bigger. This is mainly just a mini lab I packed to keep myself busy." I guestured to the equipment on the tables. He cocked his head at this.

"But if you are working, this is not a vacation." He pointed out.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about me do you? Work is my vacation. Sometimes I just need... A change of scenery."

"A change off scenery..." Ryuzaki repeated to himself.

"Yep, that's what I said." Then I cracked my knuckles and got to work updating some codes for my suit, and adding a few in for Jarvis. A few minutes passed and I was suddenly aware of someone looking over my shoulder. Oh, right. He never left. I turned abruptly on my heels, staring him down. "Don't you have a house to look for, friends to meet up with, a job of some sort?"

He blinked his wide eyes again. "No."

"Of course not..." I clasped my hands together. "Want a drink? I'm having one." I offered, heading for the mini bar I had installed in here a week prior to our flight.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Uh, no. Just good old alcohol like always. Some say I have a problem, but I just don't see it." I poured myself a glass. Seriously, you drink a few times, lose a few things, and everyones all over you with interventions and feelings and bla. Some of my best inventions were made while I was drunk, and so what if you had to find them first? Which reminded me...

"Hey, have you seen a wrench around here anywhere? Im sure I had it this morning, or maybe yesterday..?"

His face betrayed shock for a moment and I was surprised that he finally showed any type of emotion at all. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows land all that, but it was something. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Ummm, no?" He then reached into his back pocket and handed me my wrench. I didn't have time to ask him why he had it, or what he was going to do with it before he tried to explain. Actually, I don't think I wanted to know.

"You threw it at me yesterday."

"And why would I do that?"

"I assume it was to get me to leave."

"Oh," I looked it over, switching it from hand to hand. "Well in that case..." He ducked before the wrench could come into contact with his skull, scrambling from the room. I merely sipped my drink and laughed. It really did work.

* * *

><p>Steve's POV-<p>

So there I was, spread out on top of the roof. I had brought my folding chair along with in case I had the need for it, and now seemed like a perfectly good time to put it to use. The sun was shining, a cool breeze was blowing, and I knew that this was my time to relax. There wouldn't be any missions, no one was in trouble, and everyone else seemed to have their own things planned out.

Which means no one would be bugging me. Absolute silence was a rare thing to come upon, and not just silence in general, more like the sound of no one talking. There were all sorts of other sounds, but they were distant and easy to ignore. So of course, I took this opportunity to tan out in the sun for a while.

I grabbed one of my own motorcycle magazines and flipped through it, admiring pictures of all sorts of different models. One of them reminded me of my own bike back in New York and I suddenly had the urge to ride it. That was impossible, and I was supposed to be relaxing anyway. Just sitting here and doing something I haven't done in a long long time.

Absolutely nothing.

For about a good hour I laid there, stretched out in the sun and reading until I started feeling a little tired. Traveling wasn't my strong suit, but if anyone found me up here asleep they would just laugh at how much I acted my "age". I'm only twenty-five, geez. Not only that, but I would most likely be burnt to a crisp. Sure, I would heal faster than anyone else, but it still hurt.

Not long after these thoughts I found myself drifting off, the magazine spread out over my chest like a miniature tent. I would catch myself and sit upright every now and then, but it was getting harder to ignore and I decided that it was my vacation. I could sleep on top of a roof if I wanted to. I let myself doze off for just an hour or two, to rest my eyes, but when I opened them, I was not expecting what greeted me.

Hovering only an inch away from me was a face, with big round eyes and bags underneath them, his hair spikey and all over the place. Way to close for my liking. "AH!" I cried, tumbling out of my chair and nearly rolling off the roof, if it weren't for the hand tugging on the back of my shirt that pulled me back. I rushed to stand up immediately, facing Ryuzaki with every ounce of surprise and anger as I could.

"What was that for?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Would you have rather fell?"

"No, no not that, I mean why were you watching me like that?" It seemed like I had found my own Japanese version of Phil. Something I didn't think I would be looking for on this trip.

"I was looking for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

I groaned internally but sat back down in the chair anyway. Ryuzaki sat cross legged on the ground in front of me, as if I were about to tell a story. It seemed kind of weird to me, but I ignored it anyway. "Ok, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. But just a few, and I don't have to answer all of them if I find them too personal or confidential, alright?"

"Yes, of course. My first question is how did you come to be known as "Captain America"?" He asked, and I almost did a double take.

"How did you-"

"I looked up your name and a lot of popular American websites had everything about your line of work. But these are my questions now, so please, indulge me."

I closed my mouth, opened it again, closed it. Who was this guy and why did he seem so interested in my life? "That's kind of a long story really. In short terms, I used to be a runt. Very weak, but very stubborn. I also wanted to be in the army, which was a small problem due to my many "inconveniences". So this guy ran some tests on me with this special serum and then," I gestured to myself, "All this happened. A while later and I got myself trapped in ice for seventy years." I finished, watching as he took it all in.

"Then you should be dead right now, if I'm correct? You're from the nineteen forties."

"Yeah..." I replied grimly. "I know." There was a moment of respectful silence from him following that. "So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's your job? Surely you have one?"

"Oh, I'm an accountant."

"Oh." Ryuzaki then pulled out a strawberry _from his pocket _and bit into it, watching me carefully as if daring me to question him. I didn't. Before he could ask another question, a sudden kind of alarm went off near the door and I swear his ears perked up. Laying right in front of the door was his suitcase and he rushed over to it, picking it up and rifling through it, silencing the alarm.

He looked over at me hesitantly before ducking his head. "I apologize but I must take this. It appears there is trouble at the bank that must be attended to. Bye!" And he left. I stared after him in pure confusion.

What happened to all his ever so important questions?

I quirked my brow. And what type of bank sends alarms to their employees via suitcase? I shrugged and leaned back in my chair again, picking up a new magazine. I would probably just ask Tony about it later. He would know about it.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Clint's POV-<p>

_Careful...careful... ever so gently... _I was so close to finishing my current project and it was so going to beat Natashas stupid card tower. That was of course...until he showed up. I could of sworn, one minute there's nothing there, and then suddenly BOOM, instant weirdo peering right over the top of it and dangerously close. It surprised me how he had been able to jump on the table without knocking it over.

In fact, it surprised me so much that I almost dropped the card, but grabbed it at the last second. I shot him a glare. "Can I _help_ you with something?" He blinked those big wide eyes of his at me before sitting down directly next to my tower. The guy didn't even stir a breeze, but he was starting to really get me anxious.

"You're the one who shoots arrows right?"

Well that was pretty blunt. "Yes, I shoot arrows. And pretty God damn well too." I made sure to add, drawing back away from the coffee table to watch him more carefully. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you battle with such an antique as a weapon?" He asked innocently, but if you really listened to him, you could just make out a hint of smugness. I sputtered.

"Excuse me? My arrows are not antiques, I'll have you know. They blow up, they attach to their targets so I can set it off whenever I want to, they let off other arrows, record messages," I ticked them off on my free hand, clenching the card in my other one. He watched closely as I listed off my different types of arrows. _Ha, not such an antique now is it?_

When I finished, he crossed his feet underneath himself inching closer to the card set up that had took me three hours to complete. It was almost done. I couldn't help but breathe in, on the verge of flinching. He noticed this and tilted his head, eyes gleaming with something I didn't trust at all. "So tell me, why do you choose the arrows over guns? Perhaps you wanted a name for yourself?"

"Watch it, whoever you are. My weapon is my right, and it doesn't concern anyone else, let alone you. A bow and arrow is just as effective as a gun, if not better. That's all there is to it, understand?"

"My name is Ryuzaki."

I sighed. Right. "Ryuzaki" it was then. "Fine, Ryuzaki, don't doubt my weapon choice. Got that down? You know, I don't even need to be having this conversation with you. You obviously don't have a weapon to show off yourself."

"I know martial arts. And you can never underestimate the power of knowledge." I scoffed and his eye twitched. Which was creepy on a number of levels. His attention turned to my card tower, looking mildly interested in it all of a sudden. "This is a very impressive building you are creating. What's this?" He asked pointing his finger at the very bottom of it.

"Don't." I managed stiffly, weary of his proximity to the base of the whole structure. He drew his finger away and turned to me again.

"Oh, you will not answer the question? Shame. Another one then, instead. This group of people you came here with, they're all typically known as heros if I'm correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then it must not be a coincidence, all of you being under the same roof. Are you all working together on something or working for some sort of company?"

I swallowed. Sure, anyone could make that connection, but just like that? Out of no where with barely any information on us at all? How did he do it so quick? "We're... co workers, yes. But our 'company' as you call it is no longer concerned with us, so now we're... friends." Ugh that word tasted so weird on my tongue. Bleh.

"I see. So you no longer battle anymore?"

"We do when we need to, but no, we typically don't whip out our weapons at everyone in the supermarket. We're regular people, like-" I was going to say 'you', but that was out of the question. "-everyone else."

"Right. Thank you for the generous support and willingness to answer my questions." He finished, crawling off the table while pulling something out of his pocket and popping it in his mouth. I stared after him. What the heck was that all about?

A little pissed off that he threatened my amazing card tower, I decided to ask the last question, calling after him just as he made it to the hallway. "And how is knowledge a weapon?"

He twisted his head around the corner and pointed up at the ceiling above me. I looked up to notice a fan. _Oh shit_. "Knowledge can be used in the mental sense, such as knowing that all fans in the hotel turn on to air out the area every evening at exactly five o clock." He stated matter of factly. "If you had known that you would've chosen another place to set up your castle." Then he scurried off into the depths, leaving me absolutely still.

I cautiously checked my watch and sighed in relief, seeing that it was only four. But then I realized that this was Japan's time zone and my watch was behind. So if my calculations were right, five o clock would be somewhere around...

A click interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up in horror as the blades of the fan kicked on, slowly starting to gain speed as they spun. The wind disturbed the tower and sent the cards flying in all directions, the only stable card grasped tightly in my fist.

"Oh, _COME ON_!"

* * *

><p>Natasha' s POV-<p>

I tapped my nails on the hard surface of the table, giving Ryuzaki that tight lipped smile I reserved for all of my missions. If was getting dark out and the only light was coming from the table light beside us in the center of the table. Something I had neatly pushed to the side for our little conversation I had called him down for.

"So Ryuzaki, I assume you've gotten along well with everyone so far this week?"

He stopped playing with the little crackers in his head and bit into it, looking up at me now. They way he sat was...unusual at best, making him seem taller than he really was. " You have called me here to ask me whether or not I'm getting along with your team?"

"Somewhere along those lines." No one had even stopped to question this guy on anything so far, so if it really had to be me then so be it. Believe it or not, it wasn't hard to track him down, to watch his peculiar habits. Such as talking to someone out loud when he was all alone, constantly reassuring himself of the contents of his suit case. More than once I caught him reading through a notebook, but never writing in it. Who was he and what was he trying to hide by doing all of this?

Maybe I was just bored. But I had a feeling, and my feelings were never wrong. "Then why, Natalie, do you want to start off with such an offputting question? Why don't you get straight to the point and stop wasting time?"

I shifted in my seat. Alright, he wanted an answer, I'd give him one. "Look, we took you in off the street, and other than your name, we know nothing about you. I think a few questions are in order."

He stared blankly at me. "Then why don't you ask?"

"I will. For instance, don't you have a plan for when we leave? Don't you have any place to go when we're gone?"

"Yes." He bit the head off another cracker with a loud crunch.

"Then you could go there now, right?"

"No. When you leave I will."

That made no sense whatsoever. "Ok, and what about work? You haven't left this place at all in the past three days. Are you on break?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm a website designer, I work at home. That is, until your friend destroyed it." He responded flatly, throwing a cracker off the edge of the table and watching it fall onto the ground. "Kind of like that."

I narrowed my eyes. He narrowed his. "What about that book you always have carrying around?"

"You've been spying on me." He stated, not asked, stated.

"No, I've been observing. You never write anything in it, why?"

"Because I am not a murder." I had the decency to widen my eyes at that.

"Are you insinuating that you are capable of murdering but choose not to?"

"Are you insinuating in such a tone that you aren't?"

I flipped a curl of hair over my shoulder, not letting myself rise to his bait. "If you are a threat to anyone in this building then I will not hesitate to report you."

"Everyone in this building is a threat. Who is to say that I can not report you? For what have I done to deserve any of this?" He asked, the light reflecting under his eyes and making the bags under them seem even darker. More tired somehow, but the rest of him looked more excited than anything.

"Ok, that one was on us. But what about your little friend you talk to when we're not even around? Have you set up cameras?"

"No, I would never do that. Is it not so ordinary to be acquainted with an imaginary friend?"

"For someone your age? Yes."

"And you're old enough to follow a complete stranger around all day instead of associating with your own friends?"

Ooh, insult. I should of seen that one coming, but I was too offended to care. "Listen, you know nothing about me. You can't make accusations without accurate information."

"Which is different from what you're doing how?"

Oh, that was enough from him. In one quick move I had him pinned to his seat, staring up at me with no more fear then when we began. That was going to change. And soon.

* * *

><p>Bruce's POV-<p>

I was walking around town to assess the damage I had done, and to also go sightseeing. I mean, this was Japan. It had the tourist part of me in shambles just thinking of all the cool things it produced. Manga, any square fruit or vegetable on the planet, anime, and so many other things I just couldn't wait to see. _Like creepy men who you invite to stay at a hotel that doesn't belong to you._

I shrugged this thought off. It was only a mistake, and it wasn't even my fault anyway. Then I saw someone, not far away from me, hiding behind a rack of magazines. He was wearing a giant white shirt and jeans with sandals and a baseball cap, looking up and around him every now and then with a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. That couldn't be him... could it?

Just to make sure, I ducked into one of the gift shops, watching patiently by the window. He followed me in. From this close up, there was no mistaking it. His spiked hair poking out from under the hat, the way he slouched as he walked. The moment he stepped through the door I pushed him out again, into the side alley and against the wall.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"Following you."

"You can't be! That's impossible! I checked before I left!"

"Oh? Then I'm not."

Now he was just talking in circles. I shook my head and let go of his shirt. "Why aren't you back with the others?" He cringed and rubbed his neck.

"They do not seem to appreciate my presence. So I left." He explained it as if it were as simple as that. "And to be honest, I don't particularly like them myself."

"Why? What did they do to you that was so bad?" I asked, a little curious now. He hesitated, as if contemplating if he should tell me or not, but then decided against it if he was even considering it.

"Nothing. I just do not wish to bother them further."

"Did they hurt you? If they did I'll-"

"That is kind of you but I assure you that I am fine. Albeit a little bored, but oh well."

I stopped and stared at him as he slumped against the wall. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. And he didn't have to come to me, no. He chose to. Maybe I should have been afraid or creeped out that he was stalking me in a way, but we're all a little messed up somehow, one way or another. Some people just express it differently.

"Come on, let's go back." I sighed, leading the way and watching every now and then to make sure he followed. On our way there we spoke little.

"Natalie finds it weird that I talk to myself. Do you find that weird?"

I paused before answering. "No, actually. You know, sometimes I think I can talk to the hulk, like he's an actual person. Do you find that weird?"

"Well Bruce, things do not always appear as they seem."

And I realized on our way back in silence, that he was right. It was a lucky thing we decided to head back when we did, because it was starting to get dark now. I unlocked the door and walked in, Ryuzaki in close pursuit. When entered the living room, the lights flicked on and we were greeted by a circle of angry team mates. Although I couldn't imagine why.

"Finally, you're back." Clint sighed, ignoring Ryuzaki as if he didn't even exist. "We need to talk. Ryuzaki, would you mind?" Steve added through clenched teeth. He seemed to take the hint and slinked towards the stairs, flinching when his eyes met with Natasha' s, or I could only guess seeing as he was still wearing the glasses.

As soon as he left they took the opportunity to pounce.

"Geez, Bruce, keep your pet under control!"

"He insulted my weapon!"

"He literally almost scared me to death!"

"He insulted me numerous times!"

And so on and so on until they calmed down. "Guys, guys, he's just one person. He can't be that much trouble..."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, all it takes is a wrench to the head!"

"W-what? Tony, why would you do that?"

"He's a snoop, I don't trust him, and he never leaves any of us alone!"

i stood and let that sink in, making eye contact with everyone in the group. "Is that what you all think?" I asked quietly. There was a small murmur of agreement through the group. "What do you want me to do about it? Lock him up?"

"We're suggesting that you let him go. He'll have to sooner or later." Natasha replied grimly, yet almost apologizing like.

"Guys, lets be rational. It's only a few more days, and he'll stay out of the way, I'll make sure of it." There was an exchanging of doubtful glances and I nearly lost my temper right then and there.

"Please. It's my fault, I have to fix this." I begged, and Tony was the first one to relent.

"Alright. But Bruce, you can only help him so much you know... We can't just stay here forever."

"I know, I know that." I agreed begrudgedly.

"Good." And everyone left to their rooms while I sat and contemplated the situation.

What if I can't help him in time? What happens to him once we leave? But the real question is-

How long before I had to tell him?


End file.
